stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot
Please do not say or place warnings anything on this talk page __TOC__ 22 dec 2007 18:49 (UTC) Voer de formule in Voer de formule in Weg Ik ga hier weg Pierlot McCrooke 2 mei 2008 08:56 (UTC) :Grote gelijke, saaie bedoening is het hier geworden hé. Moonkittentoutcourt 2 mei 2008 14:55 (UTC) ::Alsjeblieft, blijf hier nog even, als jullie actief worden wordt de rest vanzelf ook actief. en anders moeten we met Lovia onderhandelen over een "samenvoeging" van onze landen.Bob I 2 mei 2008 16:08 (UTC) :::Deze Geofictie wiki heeft trouwens wat meer gebruikers nodig Pierlot McCrooke 2 mei 2008 16:28 (UTC) ::::Wow, misschien moeten we daar naartoe verhuizen, of moeten we juist contact leggen en een buurland worden? (btw, Al, Dimitri, laat je eens horen.)Bob I 3 mei 2008 17:21 (UTC) :::::Ben eens benieuwd wat hier allemaal staat te gebeuren. Ik sta reeds te trappelen van ongeduld om het uiteindelijke resultaat op geofictie te zien. ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 14:41 (UTC) Je GP Ben je boos ? ¿Lars Washington? 19 mei 2008 17:07 (UTC) :Ik kan niet tegen die vervelende bucurestean Pierlot McCrooke 19 mei 2008 17:07 (UTC) ::Komt wel goed. Als je Lovia leuker vindt kun je beter gewoon Libertas negeren. --OWTB 19 mei 2008 17:23 (UTC) :::Libertas kan ook leuk worden Pierlot McCrooke 19 mei 2008 17:24 (UTC) ::::Alles kan. --OWTB 19 mei 2008 17:25 (UTC) Zeg me eens recht in het gezicht hoe vervelend ik ben. Misschien kan ik je dan verder helpen. 20 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) :Pierloto? 21 mei 2008 13:14 (UTC) ::Wat bedoel je daarmee? Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:17 (UTC) :::Zeg gewoon de waarheid. 21 mei 2008 13:29 (UTC) ::::dat is mijn mediabedrijf in lovia Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:31 (UTC) :::::Dat bedoel ik niet, zie mijn zin daarboven. 21 mei 2008 13:36 (UTC) ::::Je bent vervelend omdat je slechte dingen heb gezegt tegen de koning van lovia en elke keer verpest je sfeer hier Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:39 (UTC) Vriendelijk dat je 't opneemt voor me Pierlot, maar je moet wel onderscheid maken in de landen: hier ben ik helemaal geen koning hé :) 21 mei 2008 13:39 (UTC) :OK Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:40 (UTC) ::Sfeer verpesten. En jij doet dat niet met je vandalistische streken? :S. Laat maar zitten nu. 21 mei 2008 13:41 (UTC) :::Kijk eens wat jij will; staatsgrepen, aanvallen tegen dimitri en nu dit. Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:44 (UTC) ::::... - en Dimitri aanvallen tegen mij. En wat "nu dit"? Ik vraag alleen waarom je zegt dat ik vervelend ben, misschien kunnen we het oplossen. Maar als je er geen toekomst in ziet zitten kunnen we het beter laten zitten. Discussietje minder. 21 mei 2008 13:49 (UTC) ::::Ooit zullen we oplossen, door deze crisis te stoppen Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 13:52 (UTC) :::::Daar kan jij ook aan mee gaan helpen, door stoppen te kliederen op andermans pagina's, het uitlokken van ruzies om te zeggen dat zijn/haar werk helemaal niet goed is terwijl diegene (als enige momenteel) positief aan het werk is. 21 mei 2008 13:56 (UTC) :::Je mag best wel zeggen dat andermans werk slecht is Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 14:04 (UTC) :Haha, hierbij stop ik met reageren. 21 mei 2008 14:06 (UTC) ::Bucurestean heeft teveel slechte dingen gezegt Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 14:11 (UTC) ::: (...) 21 mei 2008 14:13 (UTC) (ik beloofde te stoppen met reageren) KinderWiki Zoals op Overleg gebruiker:Klaast te lezen was, wilde je zo graag een KinderWiki: http://www.kinderwiki.net/index.php/Hoofdpagina 20 mei 2008 19:29 (UTC) :::Daar ben ik al actief onder de naam Klokko Pierlot McCrooke 21 mei 2008 07:58 (UTC) Uw bestelling Hier zijn de door u bestelde vijf smakkelkoeken bij TahR78's lekkernijen. Bedankt voor het betalen. *geeft smakkelkoeken*. (Betalen doet u automatisch al als u uw naam bij onze lijst voor bestellingen zet.) Tot ziens! TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:03 (UTC) :Ik weet niet of je het nog wil, maar hier een gratis kleine kom SuperSalad *geeft*. TahR78 24 mei 2008 17:16 (UTC) Chefkok Pierlot, wil je misschien chef-kok worden? TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:45 (UTC) :Nee Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:47 (UTC) ::Misschien iets anders bij mijn winkel, want ik heb besloten dat ik toch zelf ga bezorgen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:48 (UTC) :::Ik blijf bezorger, want ik denk dat je meer dan een bezorger nodig hebt Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:50 (UTC) ::::Dat kan niet, omdat die baan al vervalt. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:55 (UTC) :::::Ik wil toch bezorger blijven Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:56 (UTC) ::::::Dan zal je toch ergens anders moeten gaan, omdat er geen bezorger meer nodig is. TahR78 23 mei 2008 12:58 (UTC) :::::::Je kun toch meer dan een bezorger hebben. Waarom mak jij mij niet ot tweede bezorger Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 12:59 (UTC) ::::::::(van mijn overlegpagina gekopieerd:) Ik heb het net besloten, een tweede bezorger is niet nodig, en ik geef je ook de kans om een andere baan bij mij te kiezen: ik heb je nog niet ontslagen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:28 (UTC) :::::::::Zie verder mijn overlegpagina, vanaf daar ga ik nu reageren, het is dus handig om die pagina op je volglijst te zetten. TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:45 (UTC) Na-apen Zou je me niet willen na-apen? TahR78 23 mei 2008 13:58 (UTC) Waarschuwing Beste Pierlot Ik heb zojuist vernomen en ondekt dat u de laatste tijd niet erg geleifd bent onder de bevolking van Libertas. Dit komt omdat u commandeert bij dingen waar u geen bevoegdheid voor heeft, onterechte kritiek geven op andermans werk, mensen irriteerd door na te apen en andere gebruikers beledigd voor dingen die hier niet zijn gebeurd en hier dus ook geen enkele reden tot eventuele haat en verafschuwing zijn. Gelieve dan ook aan deze situatie te werken en eerder vernoemde feiten in de toekomst te vermijden. Indien ik nogmaals enige vorm van kritiek, beledigingen en dergelijke merk zal ik genoodzaakt zijn om u gedurende enkele dagen in gevangenschap te nemen. Ex-staatsleider, 23 mei 2008 15:08 (UTC) :Geachte Pierlot, :We hebben dit te lang getolereerd. Sinds november 2007 heb je grootschalig vandalisme gepleegd, heb je ongeveer 5 sokpoppen gecreëerd en val je mensen lastig. Als je nog één keer in herhaling gaat, riskeer je een blok van drie maanden. :Hopelijk hoeft het niet zo ver te komen. 23 mei 2008 17:01 (UTC) ::Please read the text in the highest part of this talk page Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC) :::Commandeer je me?? 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC) ::::No reactiosn on this talk page please. I will ony response in Lovia Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:08 (UTC) :::::Ik had geen antwoord van je nodig, want dit was een waarschuwing. 23 mei 2008 17:09 (UTC) :::::::No things on this talk page Pierlot McCrooke 23 mei 2008 17:10 (UTC) ::::::::Kunnen jullie niet eens één keer níét bekvechten? Dalik moet ik weer hier neerzetten! --OWTB 23 mei 2008 17:12 (UTC) Beste Wederom hebt u een waarschuwing aan uw laars gelapt. Als straf zal ik u daarom voor 3 dagen blokeren. Gelieve tijdens deze 3 dagen te bezinnen over uw toekomst hier in Libertas. Persoonlijk raad ik u aan u niet langer hier te vertonen omdat uw aanwezigheid altijd discusies en ruzies opwekt. Indien u na deze 3 dagen deze waarschuwing weer aan uw laars lapt en herhaalt wat ik u verboden heb, dan zal ik geneigd zijn u nog langer op te sluiten en deze zaak bespreken met uw ambassadeur, wat niet alleen hier maar ook in uw thuisland Lovia gevolgen kan hebben. Ex-staatsleider, 24 mei 2008 14:08 (UTC) Samenwerking Ik weet niet of je het wil, maar misschien kunnen mijn en jouw bedrijf samenwerken. Wat denk je ervan? TahR78 26 mei 2008 12:07 (UTC) :Pierlot? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 08:29 (UTC)